Star Wars: The Dark Jedi
by Animelover5234
Summary: Raised by a Sith Lord from childhood, Galen Marek (Starkiller) has only known anger, pain, hate, and violence his whole life. While trying to prove his worth to his master, Darth Vader, he comes across a young Jedi Knightress named Jade Kaldurr. Jade can see the good in him and hopes to bring out Galen Marek from the darkness...and maybe even fall in love too. Starkiller/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**STAR WARS: THE DARK JEDI**_

_**Welcome everyone, to the beginning of my newest story: Star Wars: The Dark Jedi!**_

_**This is my first time writing a Star Wars fanfic, especially about one character that interested me so much! Galen Marek (a.k.a Starkiller). This story will be a Galen. M/Starkiller and OC fanfic instead of Juno and it will be the story in the Force Unleashed but I will of course have my inputs of many chapters.**_

_**Anyways, I will be getting into the characters a lot but at the same time I will be doing this whole story in third person POV.**_

_**And now, without further delay, here's the first chapter of my story…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE STAR WARS SAGA OR THE FORCE UNLEASHED**_

* * *

SLAM!

A groan escaped the lips of a young man as he was thrown against a metal wall and then slid down to the floor. The young man panted heavily and had his eyes closed and hoped that it was over,…..but it was far from it. Mechanical breathing echoed through the room and a dark figure raised his hand into the air and the boy was lifted up by the Force. The dark figure threw the boy back and forth from wall to wall, floor to ceiling, from window to pipelines.

The dark man finally threw the boy harshly onto the ground with a loud thud and a crack. The young man groaned in pain and begged silently for this torture to end. And then he suddenly was slowly lifted into the air and felt his throat closing too fast. He scratched at his neck trying to grasp onto something, but he knew it was futile since nothing was there as the source of the pain was coming from his master.

"You have disappointed me" Vader said and tightened his fist a bit, cutting off some more of the boy's air supply.

"M-Master…p-please, I…" he gasped

"You know I do not tolerate stupid mistakes, Starkiller" Vader continued "And you know I can easily kill you right now".

The young man, Starkiller, was struggling to breathe even more and began to see black spots in his vision, close to unconsciousness or even death. He choked and then was ready to let his conscious go, but he was suddenly released and fell to the ground, gasping for air to enter his lungs once again. Starkiller coughed numerous times and tried to regain control of his breathing as Darth Vader approached him.

"I spared you because your destiny still awaits and your training is far from complete, but know this: the next time you fail,…I will not be as lenient" Vader said and then began to walk away, but then stopped.

"And just as a reminder" he began and then activated his lightsaber and sliced his weapon against his apprentice's chest, causing Starkiller to scream out in pain and bend over while holding the fresh new wound.

"That will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if I am disappointed again" he said and then walked away, leaving the room. Starkiller winced in pain and pushed himself to stand. He limped out of the room and tried to keep the nausea arising in his stomach from the smell of freshly burnt skin and small traces of blood. He limped and winced all the way to his quarters and then collapsed onto the floor upon entering.

He crawled to the edge of his bed and leaned against it, while still trying to breathe normally. He sighed and looked down at his new scar and felt his tumultuous stomach lurch as he began to feel bile rise up his throat. The boy was about 14 and had short cropped brown hair and fair skin with dark brown eyes to match. He had scars covering his whole body from head to toe, including the new one he received recently and the cuts and bruises from being thrown around like a rag doll so much. Starkiller closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he began to reminisce in the memories of being under his master's tutelage. From the very beginning, he had known that his journey into the dark side was never going to be easy, especially not in the hands of someone as merciless as his master.

'_**At least the Emperor is not my master or I would've been dead by now. Then again,….if he knew of my existence, then I'd really be dead' **_he thought and then felt his stomach groan once again. The boy couldn't take it anymore and then hurriedly limped into the refresher and vomited all the contents of his earlier meal into the disposal. He coughed out as much as he could and then saw specks of blood in his regurgitated food. He panted and then pulled himself back and then went to rinse his mouth out. It was hard to live in this kind of environment but in the end, he knew that this was all he had. He had no memories of his childhood or where he came from. All he knew was darkness, anger, pain, hatred, and violence. The only remnant of who he was before Vader took him in was his name. Galen. Galen Marek. Only Vader and Starkiller himself knew of his true identity. And that was only trace he had to his past.

A name….

* * *

Galen rested up a bit to let his wounds and sore muscles relax for a while before he began his training once again. Finally, he arose and left his quarters with a limp in his step to the training area, where his droid/friend PROXY was waiting for him.

"Oh hello, Master! I'm glad to see that Lord Vader hasn't terminated you. That would take away my purpose" PROXY said. Galen smirked. When he had first met PROXY, he was a little apprehensive to be around a droid who's whole programming revolved around eliminating his very existence, but as he grew he saw PROXY as his only friend, sparring partner and last resort. Galen knew that if he were to mess up again on Lord Vader's orders, he would rather PROXY deliver the final blow then his master. It would give him some kind of peace of mind. Plus, PROXY did enjoy trying to kill him often.

"Thanks, PROXY. As usual, your excitement of killing me always amuses me" he replied and then pulled out his lightsaber.

"Indeed. Oh, Master! It looks like you've acquired a new scar" PROXY pointed out. Galen sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…just another to add to the collection" he mumbled. "So, who are you going to be this time?"

"Well, I was scanning through some of the previous modules and figured I'd try a new one this time" PROXY said

"Okay, who is it?" Galen asked

"Accessing Imperial Records" PROXY said and then transformed into Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn was a well-respected Jedi before the Clone Wars and studied under Count Dooku, trained Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and briefly trained Anakin Skywalker. Master Qui-Gon played a vital role in the legacy of the Jedi Order and was later killed at the hands of Sith Lord Darth Maul" PROXY said through Qui Gon's voice.

"Alright then" Galen said and then crouched down a little into attack position, his lightsaber activated and ready. "Come at me with your best shot , old man"

PROXY activated his lightsaber and then leaped out into the air and clashed against Galen's lightsaber…

* * *

On the sector Felucia, an older Togruta woman was sitting crossed-legged on the ground with two younger girls copying her actions. One was a Zabrak girl from Iridonia and the other was a human from the planet Nar Shadda.

"Feel the Force flow through you, girls. Listen as it surges through your bodies, makes you stronger in soul and mind" Jedi Master Shaak Ti said.

"Master…..I feel it" the human girl answered. Shaak Ti smiled with closed eyes.

"Very good, Jade. The Force is very strong within you" her master answered. The other girl, Maris, was frustrated and opened her eyes.

"I can't feel anything!" she said and then crossed her arms across her chest. Master Shaak Ti opened her eyes.

"Maris, be patient. You will feel it. Sometimes others take longer to connect with the Force" she reasoned

"But Jade's always able to do this! That's why you like her more than me!" Maris argued. Jade scowled at her friend.

"That's not true!" Jade argued

"Girls, please-"

"It is so!"

"It is not! You'll learn it, Maris….but it's not my fault and neither is it Master's fault"

"Oh so it's mine? Of course,….just like everything else, it's always MY FAULT!" Maris yelled and then ran off into the jungle.

"Maris!" Jade called after and stood up to follow her.

"No, Jade…..I will fetch Maris" Shaak Ti said calmly

"I'm sorry, Master" Jade apologized

"My dear, there is nothing for you to apologize for…Maris,….she's just having a difficult time grappling her powers and inner strength, that's all" Shaak Ti explained and rubbed Jade's shoulder. Jade nodded, but still felt bad for her friend.

"Now…wait here and I will be back" her master said and then walked off into the jungle for her pupil. Jade sighed and sat down crossed-legged once again and closed her eyes, trying to connect with the Force like before. She meditated and just listened to the sounds around her and felt the winds blowing pass her. Tranquility flooded her mind and kept her calm and at peace…..and then,…..small rocks, twigs, leaves and other particles began to float in the air around her. Her mind connected with the Force, but slowly….Jade began to see little glimpses of images in her mind.

She was confused in thought and pushed herself to look closer into the images and then her mind was captivated by what it saw. Visions of herself as an older woman, about 17, showed…visions of planets,…..ships and people…a dark aura…..a young man…..

* * *

Shaak Ti was finally able to find Maris and talked with her young Padawan as they walked back to where Jade was. Maris had no ill feelings towards her friend or her master. She just felt that she wanted to impress her master as Jade did all the time. It felt like she was second rate. Suddenly, a disturbance came into Shaak Ti's mind and she gasped as she saw Jade panting and sweating as she witnesses visions of the future.

"Oh no! Jade!" Shaak Ti said worriedly and ran with Maris behind her.

Jade was sweating and panting, vision after vision appearing in her mind. Each one more intense than the last and making her mind spin. These visions shocked her, worried her, and wore her out as they swirled her brain. Jade had no idea who these people were or what they meant to her, but all she knew was that she wanted this to stop.

Shaak Ti and Maris finally got to where Jade was but only to be surprised at how fast the objects were spinning and floating around her.

"Jade, stop!" Shaak Ti called to her, but it had no effect. Maris tried calling to her but ended up with the same result. Jade was petrified. Death…hatred…..anger…pain…confusion…blood…..tears…screaming voices….it was all too much.

'_**Stop! Please! I don't want to see this anymore!'**_ she begged in her mind, but they weren't enough. Shaak Ti ran to her other Padawan and was able to get through the floating objects and held Jade in her arms.

"Jade! Listen to me! Jade, open your eyes!" she said, but the commotion wouldn't stop. Maris joined her master's side and gripped her friend's shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Jade!" she yelled. Jade could hear voices calling out to her and tried to pry her eyes open, but just before she could, she was haunted and frightened with the sound of mechanical breathing and dark person looming over her.

"JADE!" Maris screamed.

Jade finally came back and opened her eyes and gasped at all that she had seen. The objects around her fell to the ground as Jade's body trembled in Shaak Ti's arms.

"Relax, Jade" Shaak Ti soothed and rubbed the young girl's back

"M-M-Mast-er-"

"Shhhh…..relax, Jade" Shaak Ti said again

"What were those?" Jade said in a shaky voice. Shaak Ti hesitated and held her Padawan closer.

"Visions…..of the future" she answered and then hushed her. Maris was worried for her friend, but didn't ask anything about the visions…and neither did Jade…

* * *

PROXY clashed against Galen's lightsaber one more and then Galen used his Force push to knock PROXY onto the ground and then stabbed him through the chest. The module disappeared and Proxy sat up.

"Excellent work, master! You're getting stronger as usual" PROXY said. Galen panted and smiled breathlessly and helped PROXY up.

"Well, you put up a good fight, PROXY" he said and then leaned against the wall, with beads of sweat rolling down his arms and face. PROXY handed him a towel.

"Well, would like to train again?" PROXY asked

"No…..I think I'm good for now…..let's take a breather" Galen said and then sat down on one of the crates in the area and placed his forearms on his knees and leaned on them. Galen panted and tried to catch his breath and then he suddenly saw a quick vision of a girl who looked to be about 12 and very pretty. The vision quickly ended and Galen was in shock.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself

"Master, are you okay?" PROXY asked

"Uhhh, yea….I'm fine, PROXY" he replied and then looked down at the ground.

Who was that girl?...

_**Hope it was good!**_

_**~ Animelover5234 ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back for another chapter! And I'm glad some people enjoyed reading my first chapter and I want to thank JediTara3990 for leaving that nice comment on my first chapter. I get pretty nervous when making new stories because I get nervous of the reactions but I was happy with that one comment so thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE STAR WARS SAGA OR THE FORCE UNLEASHED**

* * *

"You were weak when I found you. But now your hatred has become your strength" Darth Vader said to his apprentice.

After 5 years of relentless and merciless training under his master, Galen was now 19 and was about to be knighted by Lord Vader. Vader saw the potential and darkness within his apprentice's heart and mind. There was nothing in Galen's mind that made Vader sense if he was conflicted or not. He had trained him well. Vader activated his lightsaber and Galen bowed his head down as his master proceeded.

"At last,…the dark side is your ally" Vader said, knighting the young man. A feeling of relief fell over Galen at finally proving himself and now he could live up to his title of Sith Knight. Then he would become a Sith Lord, like his master.

"Rise, my apprentice" Vader said. The young man stood up and looked up to the second most feared man of the galaxy. He only wished he could inflict that kind of fear in other's hearts like Vader did.

"What is your will, my master?" Galen asked, bowing in respect.

"Your training is nearly complete. It is time to face your first true test" Vader said. This intrigued and brought Galen's hopes up a little at taking on a mission that involved Vader's worst enemy: the Jedi.

"Your spies have located a Jedi?" he asked

"Yes. Master Rahm Kota. He is attacking a critical imperial shipyard. Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber" Vader ordered. Galen nodded and bowed again.

"I shall leave at once, Master" he said and began to walk away, but was stopped.

"The Emperor cannot discover you" Vader reminded. Galen turned back around and bowed in submission again.

"Leave no witnesses. Kill everyone aboard. Imperials and Kota's men alike" Vader continued. Galen hesitated for a moment. He knew that the Emperor could NEVER know that he was Vader's apprentice, but destroying that many people's lives? A part of Galen thought that it was wrong and cruel to murder everyone he sees, but the darker part of him shut that part of his mind down.

"As you wish…, my master" Galen responded and then quietly exited the room.

* * *

While walking through the landing platform area, Galen felt a small twinge of uncertainty. The Force was telling him that someone was nearby. He stopped for a moment to listen in on his surroundings and then the mystery person leaped into the air. Galen turned and activated his lightsaber just before the person clashed against his. The face was revealed to be Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as his opponent. Galen smirked. Of course this had to be PROXY. Their lightsabers clashed against one another right before he used a force push to knock PROXY onto the ground and then pierced him through the chest, turning off the module.

"Ah Master! Another excellent duel!" PROXY congratulated

"Well PROXY, you did catch me by surprise. I haven't fought against that training program in years. I thought you'd erased it" he said

"I hoped that using an older training module would throw you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again" PROXY said rather sadly. Galen chuckled a little dryly.

"Well I'm sure you'll keep trying. But do me a favor, don't ambush me anytime-" he stopped in mid-sentence at seeing a very pretty young woman, probably in her early 20s, tinkering with his ship.

"PROXY!" he whispered and then pulled away from the woman's view, hiding them.

"Yes? Why are we whispering?" PROXY asked

"Shhhh! Who's that?" Galen whispered

"Ah yes, your new pilot has finally arrived, Master. Accessing Imperial Records" PROXY said and then morphed into the woman.

"Captain Juno Eclipse. Born on Corulag, where she became the youngest student ever accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions and commanding officer during the bombing of Callos. Hand-picked by Lord Vader to lead his Black Five squadron, but later reassigned to a top-secret mission." PROXY explained in what Galen guessed to be her voice. He was surprised that this new pilot was hand-picked by Vader himself and asked himself why his master would do so. Maybe as a test?

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" Juno asked sarcastically and scowled at the two of them.

"Actually yes. But it's restricted" PROXY said, not knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

"Oh Master, I can tell you she's going to be impossible to reprogram" PROXY added.

"Do you know why you're here?" Galen asked

"Yes, my orders are clear. I am to keep your ship running and to fly you wherever your missions require" she responded matter-of-factly.

"Did Vader tell you that he killed our last pilot?" he asked, a part of him hoping to freak her out just a bit but also to warn her.

"No, but I can only assume that he gave Lord Vader good reason to do so. I will not" she answered rather confidently. Galen scoffed a little.

"Well let's hope so. I'm sick of training new pilots" he said with annoyance and then looked at the exterior of his ship.

"What have you done to my ship?" he asked

"I've uh...taken the liberty of upgrading the Rogue Shadow's sensor array. Now you'll be able to spy on any suspect ships within the entire system" Juno said. Galen was a little impressed at her skills of updating his ship though his pride was too high to say that out loud.

"You are one of Vader's spies?" she asked. Galen turned towards her.

"You don't need to know anything about my missions except where I'm going. Now, we need a jump to Nar Shadda. Can you handle that?" he asked harshly with some attitude. Juno narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that this boy, yes she considered him still a boy, had to be about 19 and that she was definitely older than him since she was 24 and yet he was ordering her around. Then again, she was just his pilot so she didn't have any authority whatsoever. She grimaced and then walked straight into the ship.

"Of course" she said brushing him off. Galen rolled his eyes at her attitude, but smirked slightly nonetheless.

* * *

"PROXY, give me the target" Galen said. PROXY nodded and stood up. Then he transformed into Galen's target.

"According to Imperial Records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected general in the clone wars" he started. Galen just crossed his arms while Juno was surprised.

"You're hunting Jedi?" she asked with some incredulity in her voice.

"I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice. And now, so do you" he reminded her. Inwardly, Juno gulped.

"Master Kota was a military genius, but felt the clone soldiers were unfit for battle. Instead, he relied on his own militia."

"So, there were no clones in his squad when Order 66 was issued-"

"And after Order 66, he vanished. Official Imperial Records actually claim that he's dead" PROXY concluded and then morphed back into his original form.

"Why come out of hiding and attack the Empire now?" Juno asked

"He wants to be found" Galen concluded

"Then we're walking into a trap…..how many pilots have you lost before me?" Juno asked

"Seven" Galen said nonchalantly

"Excellent" Juno replied with some sarcasm and shook her head.

"Coordinates for Nar Shaddaa are locked. Prepare for lightspeed" she said and then they took off for their target…

* * *

Back on the planet Felucia, a young woman was quietly walking through the overgrown area. Jade Kaldurr, now 17 years old and a Jedi Knightress, had finally leveled to the title of Jedi Knightress after 5 years of training under the tutelage of Master Shaak Ti. The young woman wore a brown cropped halter top with olive colored shorts with black knee socks and brown boots, olive colored fingerless gloves and a necklace with a small trinket hanging on it.

As Jade ventured further and further into the overgrown woods, she sensed someone's presence nearby and smiled lightly. Her hands inched towards her two green lightsabers and grasped them as she walked. Above her was her opponent and friend, Maris Brood.

She could see the small smile on her friend's face and smirked. Maris had been practicing consistently and felt that she was ready to defeat Jade and if she could, then she could challenge her master. Maris gripped her blue lightsabers and was prepared.

Jade stopped and closed her eyes, trying to sense which tree was Maris planted on. And then Maris leaped off her hiding place and activated both lightsabers just as Jade activated hers. Both lightsabers clashed and made two X-scissors against each other. Maris and Jade both smirked towards each other before Maris did a backflip and landed perfectly on the ground and took the Jar'kai attack position as did Jade.

No words were spoken between the two because they weren't needed. They both knew of their objectives and the other's. Over on a high cliff, Master Shaak Ti sat watching her two pupils interact in their final test.

The two young women circled each other slowly and eyed one another. Maris then charged forward and circled her lightsabers and clashed them against Jade's, who was deflecting each attack with perfection. The two switched from attacking to defending so many times and then switched from different forms of Jedi combat. Maris and Jade were both fluent in Jar'kai and used it to their advantages. Maris landed a hard hit and pushed Jade off. She stumbled back a bit but swung her lightsaber back into action, just before she used a force push against Maris. Maris flew back and hit her back against a large overgrown tree and growled at Jade's move, but when she looked ahead, Jade was gone.

She looked up and saw Jade leaping from tree to tree above her. Maris scoffed.

"Typical" she muttered and then jumped off the sides of two trees and landed on top.

"Running away?!" she called to Jade. Jade stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Nope…just letting you get a better shot" she replied and took the Djem So attack form for a moment and then charged at Maris. Maris ran towards her as well and tried to slice at her legs but Jade dodged it by doing a perfect air tumble and landed behind her friend. She kicked Maris in the back. Maris fell and growled in frustration. She quickly got up and swung her lightsabers at Jade, trying to cut or pierce something but her attacks were easily deflected by Jade's counters. Maris then switched to Ataru form, swinging her lightsabers multiple times, trying to overpower her friend. Jade narrowed her eyes and fought back with ardor. She knew that Ataru was a fierce combat move and that Maris was trying to subdue her into submission, but her and Maris were trained under the same master. So they both knew all the Jedi techniques. Both pairs of lightsabers formed the X-scissor once again and had both Jedi trying to overpower the other. They gritted their teeth and tried to hold off before both of them did backflips and landed on either side of the large leaf.

Jade panted slightly and then used the Force to break off a boulder from a cliff and aimed it at Maris. Maris narrowed her eyes and did a double flip over the boulder and landed on the leaf once again. She then used the Force to pick up a large fallen tree off the ground and aimed it at her. Jade did an aerial side twist and used her lightsabers to slice through the tree, creating double incisions on the trunk effectively, but she didn't see Maris coming, which allowed her to kick her against the chest, sending Jade flying backwards.

She flipped back into position and attacked with a Jar'Kai move called 'twin strike' and Maris was caught off guard and fell off the tree. Jade gasped and went to the edge, ready to help Maris but she landed on her feet, with a little stumble. Jade sighed in relief and leaped off with a triple tuck all the way to the ground floor while landing gracefully at the same time. Master Shaak Ti was impressed with both of her students, but Jade's technique and power seemed to have surpassed that of Maris. But then suddenly, Shaak Ti felt a disturbance in the Force emanating from Maris.

Maris could feel some of her frustration and anger boiling towards her friend and her successful combat style and the proud smile on her master's face. Maris gripped her lightsabers tighter and started swinging her lightsabers at Jade so aggressively and fiercely that it frightened Jade for a moment. Jade knew that this was definitely not a part of the training protocol and tried to fight back but Maris' anger and frustration was becoming uncontrollable.

"Maris, stop" Jade said and then pushed her back. Maris panted and glared at her and then charged with aggression once again. Shaak Ti stood up and saw Jade struggling a bit, while trying to talk with Maris.

"Maris! What're you doing?" she asked dodging her merciless attacks. Maris said nothing and continued her assault. Shaak Ti knew she had to intervene but wanted to see if Jade had the power to overcome Maris' anger. Maris was able to disarm Jade and corner her, but just before Shaak Ti could intervene, Jade did something very unexpected. She curled her body into a small form and then looked up at Maris and spread her arms out and she was lifted into the air slightly and a massive power of the force pushed Maris so far back that it almost stunned her. Shaak Ti covered her face as little pieces of debris and dirt flew all around. She was shocked that Jade had learned a new power, which could only mean that she was becoming more powerful. Maris shocked beyond belief.

"What the hell was that?" Maris asked harshly towards Jade, who was stunned by her own actions.

"I…I..-"

"It's called a Force repulse" Shaak Ti answered and then jumped to the ground while looking at both her pupils.

"I'm impressed, Jade. Learning a new move on your own is difficult for most Jedi" Shaak Ti complimented before she looked at Maris and sighed.

"Maris, you let your anger get the better of you"

"I didn't mean to….it just happened" she replied

"Yea and it almost killed me" Jade added with crossed arms.

"Stop being a drama queen, I wouldn't have killed you" Maris retorted

"But your anger might have!"

"Enough!" Shaak Ti yelled, quieting the two of them.

"Jade, I'm fairly certain that Maris did not intend to harm you and Maris, there is no need to lose your temper so quickly" their master reprimanded. Maris crossed her arms and refused to look at Jade.

"What's your problem, Maris?" she asked

"My problem? Isn't it obvious? It's you!"

"What did I ever do to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Jade"

"Really? Could've fooled me" Jade replied. Maris glared at her menacingly.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave?!" Maris yelled

"Maris!" Shaak Ti yelled

"If that's what you want" Jade said with narrowed eyes and ran off. Shaak Ti tried to call after her but she was interrupted when a sudden vision came to her mind. She saw Jade with a young man, caressing his perspired cheek and whispering soothing words to him. The vision switched to an image of Jade back-to-back with that same young man, fighting alongside him. Shaak Ti gasped and then looked in the direction that Jade had left in…..

When Master Shaak Ti came here with Maris and Jade, they had arrived in her old starship with was still around and in good use. Jade had always wanted to leave here but she didn't want to leave without her master or Maris but her anger got the better of her and encouraged her to leave now. Jade was a pretty good pilot and decided to head to the one place where she knew she could find some solace.

Her home planet…Nar Shaddaa

* * *

_**Sorry it's short guys, but I promise next chapter will show Jade and Galen meeting for the first time!**_

_**So until then review please!**_

_**Lots of love!**_

_**~ Animelover5234 ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, back again with a new chapter and now Galen and Jade will meet! Let's see how this will play out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE STAR WARS SAGA OR THE FORCE UNLEASHED**

* * *

As Jade travelled through the bounds of endless space, she thought back to her decision of leaving Felucia where her friend and her Master still resided in. She felt guilty and began to think that she acted out on selfishness which made her feel even worse. However, Jade felt that her destiny was not to stay on Felucia for the rest of her life. It was as if the Force was motivating or had motivated her to leave for something greater.

'I'm sorry, Master. But I had to do this.' She thought to herself

She was light-years away from the Felucian planet and was close to her home planet. Nar Shadda wasn't the safest planet in the galaxy. It had smugglers, hustlers and killers all over but if you were strong enough to stand against the residents there, it would be a piece of cake to live there. At least that's what Jade was taught. Nar Shadda was coming up on her radar, which excited her, however we she entered the region, it seemed that there was a battle commencing as she saw an unfamiliar ship land onto a spaceship. She had the urge to land onto her home planet but she couldn't do that because she recognized the larger spaceship the moment she saw it.

"Kota" she whispered and set her coordinates to land there. General Rahm Kota was old friend of Jade's and she could sense that there was trouble brewing inside as she landed on the platform inside. She gasped as she saw so many dead soldiers and debris on fire and broken all over. She got out of her cockpit and activated her lightsaber, running towards the hall where the rest of the mess was. As Jade ran, she saw so many dead officers and clone troopers but they all had slash marks across their bodies, which meant that they weren't killed by guns.

Because Jade was force sensitive, she could feel danger looming ahead as she got closer and closer to wherever she was headed. More clone troopers and Kota's men, laid dead on the ground and made her stomach turn a little. She swallowed her saliva and pushed on further. Huge pieces of debris blocked Jade from going further and se could hear something coming from behind it. She turned off her lightsaber and then closed her eyes, gathering up her force powers within her and then targeted it towards the debris, pushing every single piece out of the way. She entered a room which looked to be the control room and gasped as she saw Kota fighting and struggling with some unknown young man.

"Kota!" she yelled, making him look at her in surprise.

"Jade?!" he said and then quickly deflected a hit from his opponent. She force-jumped all the way to where Kota was up on the walkway and ran towards them.

"No, Jade! Get back!" he ordered, stopping her in her place. Jade had always respected Kota as a general and a friend. He was like a father figure to her also since he had practically raised her. The young man used a lightening attack on Kota, causing him to scream out in pain.

"No!" Jade yelled and pulled out both of her lightsabers and using then to block of the lightening as best as she could. Galen was shocked to see this girl protect this Jedi but continued his assault until it wore off. Galen readied his lightsaber but was looking more at Kota because he was his initial target, however, with this girl in the way, it would be tough. Galen used a force-grip and lifted Jade up in the air, cutting off her air supply. She gasped against his hold and Kota gritted his teeth.

"Let her go!" he yelled. Galen glared and then threw her against the wall, her body slumping against the floor. Kota glared at Galen.

"You're stronger than I thought. But I can't let you live, boy. I'll be sure to send your ashes back to Vader." He sneered and then using his more experienced force powers to crack and break the whole control room. Galen wobbled a bit and Jade pushed herself off the ground and fell back a little because now they were no longer attached to the ship. They were falling through space.

A little blood trickled down Jade's forehead to her cheek as she looked at Kota and the man re-engaging into their heated battle. Kota had the upper-hand for a bit, but then the man began to fight fiercer, even more terrifyingly aggressive than Maris had towards her on Felucia.

"If I have to go through you to get to Vader, then so be it, you blasted Sith scum!" Kota yelled and clashed his lightsaber against the man's. The man glared harshly at Kota and then used his force-gripping powers to throw Kota around like a rag doll throughout the room. The man jumped and clashed against Kota against face-to-face. Jade struggled to get up on her feet, but was weak from the force-choke she had. She rubbed looked towards Kota and Galen were fighting.

"Vader thinks he's turned you…..but I can sense you future! And Vader won't always be your master…I sense only…" Kota was deep in thought as he struggled against the young man's power and then his eyes widened when he glimpsed into Galen's future.

"Me?" he said as shocked as Jade and Galen were. Galen gritted his teeth and glared murderously before slashing his lightsaber across Kota's eyes, blinding him. Kota screamed in agony before Galen lifted him into the air and threw him out into space. Jade was horrified.

"KOTA!" she screamed and threw herself near the opening of where Kota had fallen and tried to search for him but it was a lost cause.

"KOTA!" she screamed again, bowing her head. Her shoulders shook and she felt her tears brimming in her eyelids but then she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. Galen looked down at the girl and knew that if he were to leave her alive, Lord Vader would surely punish him. He activated his lighsaber, ready to kill her like the Jedi but before he could, she activated her own and flipped up into the air and clashed against him in a fierce move. Galen deflected her off but he could see the rage in her eyes. He readied his lightsaber, but Jade already darted for him, attacking him as aggressively as he fought back with ardor. The lightsabers clashed repeatedly with one another over and over again until they finally separated.

"You killed him!" Jade yelled, her tears now falling down her cheeks. For some reason, Galen felt ashamed and saddened at his actions which had NEVER EVER happened before. He glared at the girl for confusing him like this.

"He was an enemy of the Galactic Empire" Galen said, "He was a Jedi". Galen said this with much disgust in his voice because of his hatred for the Jedi as Lord Vader had planted within him.

Jade swung her lightsabers and tried to slice something in half, hopefully a limb but luck was not on her side. The battle raged on as they were still free falling through space and trying to subdue the other. Finally, Galen used his force push and knocked Jade against a wall, holding her there. She struggled against his power but it was futile. Galen slowly stalked towards her as he gasped against his force choke.

"I could kill you right now and I wouldn't have to see or hear from you ever again. My master would be pleased…however, I think Lord Vader will have a better time killing you slowly then me" he said coldly. Jade gasped against his hold and began to see black spots in her vision. It was almost too late until he let her go just in the nick of time. She gasped for air and slowly lifted her head up at the man.

"Get up" he said and grabbed her arm, walking her over to the hole that Kota had fallen through.

"Let's go" he said and then jumped with Jade onto the roof of his ship that happened to come right on cue. Jade winced at how tightly he was gripping her hand but then felt herself cry silently as she looked at Kota's ship plummeting into her homeworld.

"Good-bye, Kota" she whispered

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's so freaking short but I really wanted to save the big parts for the next chapter so pleased stay tuned until then.**

**Review please cuz it makes me happy!**

**~ Animelover5234 ~**


End file.
